


The Beeps of a Heart Monitor

by Innocentfighter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, How does the star trek tag work?, Prompt Fill, STID spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocentfighter/pseuds/Innocentfighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((SPOILERS)) A look at the scene at the hospital when Kirk woke up. Contains one curse word and the thoughts of Spock and Bones, but mostly Jim-centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beeps of a Heart Monitor

**Author's Note:**

> This took entirely too long for the length it ended up being. Sorry for any qoute inaccuracies it's a challenge to remember exact words. Well, I hope you enjoy none the less. Now I give my disclaimer, and I hope to see you at the bottom.
> 
> DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK

The peaceful euphoria that he had been feeling was slowly ebbing away. He was starting to feel the soreness in his limbs and the stiffness. He was pretty sure that whatever people had said about death was that it was painless(once you got to that point) and there was a peacefulness. Of course people don't know because you can't ask a dead person but you could speculate.

As he was slowly coming into consciousness he started to hear things. Not the creepy I'm totally insane type voices, but the voices of things that really stuck out to him.

The weirdest thing is when it first started he thought he heard a male voice saying  _I love you_ then static. The next thing was  _We'll call him Jim._ That was unmistakably his mother. He was surprised, that was when his mother named him, he wasn't more than a babe, actually he was about three minutes old at that time.

The rest of the voices came in a blur. He thought that he heard things from his childhood and more recent events. The last one that he heard last and it was the most clear it was Pike.

_I dare you to do better._

He had done that hadn't he? He had saved the world at least twice, and saved his crew on multiple occasions. He was also still alive he thought with some bitterness.

It was as if someone flipped a switch. He startling blue eyes flew open, gasping as if he had been submerged in water. It took him a second to get calm and evaluate his surroundings. His eyes darted around, landing on the solid form of Bones.

"Don't be so melodramatic. You were barely dead. The transfusion was the worst part." Bones spoke in a way of greeting.

The Doctor's words were betrayed by the relief, happiness, and slight friendly annoyance in his eyes. Jim looked up to him, more aware of the headache that was starting to form and how slow he was reacting to the world around him. He wasn't sure what he had said because his brain was still starting up.

"You were out cold for two weeks." Bones said as he walked to the other side of the bed.

Kirk watched as Spock took the space previously occupied by the Doctor.

Jim was sure he said something to the Vulcan that was akin to a "Thank you."

Spock started to rattle something off.

"Spock!" He spoke with tiredness.

The headache that was forming only a few minutes ago was causing every sound to be multiplied and as Spock's way of speaking was hard enough to follow when he was functioning at a full capacity he didn't have the ability to comprehend it.

Bones seemed to notice this and gave a nod to the Vulcan. Seconds later Jim felt the prick against his neck and a numbing feeling spreading throughout his body. He was back asleep within seconds. His head had barely hit the pillow.

"Doctor?" Spock inquired.

"The man's been in a coma for the past half a month, after being dead. It will take him awhile for him to be back on his feet. Even if he is Jim Kirk." The doctor shrugged.

"If I recall you said that you were going to give him a verbal lashing when he finally woke up?" Spock said with what most would mistake as a simple statement, but to those who knew him it sounded slightly smug."Once he's able to function more. I'm not cruel." The doctor read the vitals flashing across the screen.

"I would like to be present when this occurs. I have something that I wish to tell the captain."

Bones actually turned around at that, amazement on his face, but it then turned into a satisfied smirk.

"Good. I might need the backup."

The room feel silent again. Spock was standing next to his captain attempting to organize his thoughts. He was relieved that the captain had pulled through and would be back to ignoring his suggestions soon. If Spock was honest with himself, he had missed that, even if he was just wasting breath.

Bones on the other had stared at the sleeping man's face. It was peaceful, a change from the emotionless face that he had when he was dead and then in a coma, that was just to eerie for the country doctor. He had spent two weeks of his life trying to make sure there wasn't a turn for the worst and it had finally payee off. Even if the captain was going to go back to being a pain in the ass and in his medical bay almost every other mission.

Both men wouldn't have it any other way. It had been terrible when the captain had died, but the last two weeks had been hell. The transfusion had nearly killed Jim again and then the waiting, now that was excruciating. Once the worse was over with there was no doubt that Bones would be able to pull the captain through but he was uncertain as to what kind of damage had been to Jim that he would be able to fix, what had happened to his brain in the seven minutes that it hadn't gotten oxygen. Three minutes and you start to get brain damage that was a basic thing to know.

But it seemed that the captain would make a full recovery. If any damage had been done to the brain cells he would know within the week.

Everything was slowly getting back to normal. But it would never be the same. They had all seen too much and there were so many losses that the Enterprise crew would never be the same again. It would be to an outsider or a new crewmember but to those who had been on the last mission, they'll all know how one man can cause everyone's world to come crashing down.

Jim slept one blissfully unaware of the melancholy that had over taken the room since he had fallen asleep. His breathing came in even deep breaths inside of the light fluttery ones that had been common during the transfusion or his chest being completely still. The monitor beeped in time with his heart beat revealing it to be steady and slow showing he was relaxed. To the men in the room there was no sound more comforting than the beep of the heart monitor. The worst was over for now, but there will come a time when the unthinkable will happen. But they've starved that off for now.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a request from cflat! I hope this lives up to your expectaitions and I didn't murder the scene to badly. I am still taking requests! Later! ~IF


End file.
